


Drugs Are Bad (But Sometimes Useful)

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gun Violence, Hypnotism, I could've done it so easily, I had to resist rambling about Gallifreyan Biology in this one, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @mh96s: “Simm!Master X Reader where he ends up confessing his feelings for The Reader”A/N: It looks angsty but I promise it has a happy ending. Also, for context, this is set as if The Master and The Reader are both traveling with Ten, probably set sometime after Series 3 (Imagine he didn’t get shot and joined The Doctor).
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Drugs Are Bad (But Sometimes Useful)

“Give me the girl, and no one gets hurt today.” The man said, his gun focused on Y/N. The Master stood a few feet away from her, his mind going a mile a minute as he thought of a way to get out of this situation with both of them alive.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not going to happen.” He replied, his eyes locked with the thug’s. He began stepping toward the man, never losing eye contact.

“Stay back, or I shoot the bitch!” He yelled, the name he called Y/N making The Master want to murder him with his bare hands.

“Do you know who I am?” The Master asked the man, him shaking his head.

“I don’t really care, mate. I just want the girl.” The man replied, and the mere thought of what this creature might want to do to Y/N made his blood boil. He kept his cool, however. He couldn’t do this if he was being emotional. He kept his eyes locked with the man’s.

“ _I am The Master,_ ” he took a step forward, “ _and you will obey me._ ”

The man’s face turned to one of confusion, before beginning to relax, a dazed look crossing his features. The Master continued speaking.

“You will obey me. You will drop your gun, and you will leave. Is that understood?” He asked, Y/N watching with both fear and intrigue. She knew he had the ability to hypnotize people, but she’d never seen it in action. It was quite cool. The thug’s gun began to slip out of his hand, but in one final act of rebellion from his mind, his hand tightened and pulled the trigger.

One stray bullet. That was all it took to send Y/N’s universe crumbling down. More accurately put, that was all it took to send Y/N’s universe crumpling to the floor, a dark red mark spreading against his abdomen. The gunman then finally dropped his gun and ran, leaving The Master’s companion to run to his side. She gathered him in her arms.

“Master? Master, talk to me, please!” She begged, the spot on his stomach getting bigger. They’d only stepped out of the TARDIS for a moment, The Doctor running down the street to get something from a shop as she and The Master stayed behind, and now this happened. The Master’s face contorted in pain. She looked down the street, not seeing any sign of the trenchcoat-wearing idiot.

“Doctor! Doctor, please!” She screamed desperately, not knowing what else to do. Almost instantly it seemed, he rounded the corner with a concerned look that multiplied when he saw the situation.

“What happened?” He asked, running over to the two of them. She tried to explain, but it came out as a panicked jumble. The Master took over for her.

“Thug came down the street… tried to hurt Y/N.” He coughed out, The Doctor sending a look her way before scooping the injured Timelord into his arms and running toward the TARDIS. Y/N followed close behind.

“Can you save him? Is he gonna be okay?” She asked desperately. She knew about regeneration, of course, but she also knew that him regenerating would mean the loss of the version of him she knew. The version she… No. She couldn’t think about that right now. Not when he might be…

“The bullet missed anything major. He should survive if he doesn’t bleed out first, but even then he’ll just regenerate.” The Doctor explained, kicking open the door to the medbay and rushing in, laying The Master on a medical table. The smaller man groaned, his face still in an expression of anguish. Y/N moved to his side, taking his hand in hers.

“I’m so sorry.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady. She wasn’t paying attention to The Doctor, who was grabbing the necessary tools to get the bullet out and bandage the wound. No, her only focus was on the man in front of her, lying there with his eyes half closed and his teeth clenched in pain. He saved her. He saved her life, and now he was dying.

“Not… your fault.” He breathed out, and she shook her head. He got shot trying to protect her. How was it not her fault? The Doctor came over, moving Y/N out of the way as he tended to his patient. The Doctor stripped his shirt off to get a better view of the wound, and she had to look away to keep from breaking down. Y/N couldn’t watch as he got the bullet out, The Master’s noises of pain shooting right into her heart. She looked up in time to watch him bandage the wound, wrapping his chest to keep it secure. He then gave The Master something to drink. To Y/N, it looked like blue koolaid, but knowing The Doctor, it probably wasn’t.

“That’s to help with the pain, but it’s going to make him a bit loopy. I’d ignore anything he says if I were you. Timelords on drugs aren’t usually the best at keeping thoughts to themselves.” He warned, before leaving the two of them alone. The Master was in an upright position on the bed, his eyes closed as he let the medicine begin to work. Y/N moved to his side once more, taking his hand in hers again. She used her other to grab a nearby chair, swinging it around so that she could sit next to the bed. She sat down and took his hand in both of hers, holding it to her face as she fought back tears. She hated seeing him in so much pain, and knowing that she at least partially caused it ripped her up inside.

“You think too loudly.” The Master piped up, causing her to jump slightly.

“What?” She asked, not entirely sure how one could think too loudly. It’s in your head. How could it be loud?

“Timelords are touch-telepaths, and you’re holding my hand. _Piece it together._ ” He replied, and the sarcasm lacing his voice made it almost seem like he hadn’t just been nearly murdered. She dropped his hand quickly, not wanting to be disturbing him with her thoughts. He looked over at her when she did, quirking up an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t really complaining.” He commented, wiggling his fingers as a sign that he wanted her hand back. She slowly replaced it, giving his a light squeeze. He smiled gently, watching her sad expression.

“Don’t be so sad. You heard The Doctor; I’ll be fine.” He said softly, squeezing her hand back. She tried to smile at him, but the tear rolling down her cheek destroyed any illusion of happiness.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt.” She commented, the Timelord rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“Well, I don’t like seeing you sad, and I’m the injured one, so I’m in charge.” He snapped, his logic finally earning a small laugh from the girl He smiled at this. Y/N couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his smile was, even at a time like this.

“Why, thank you.” He said quickly, and it took Y/N a moment to realize what the comment was concerning. Her eyes went wide, but she didn’t remove her hand.

“Don’t do that!” She fussed, and it was his turn to laugh. He didn’t reply, only shifting slightly in his bed, a sharp pain causing him to wince. She stood up and leaned over him, helping him adjust to a more comfortable position. It was only after she got everything fixed that she realized how close they were, her body leaning across his. She started to move back, but he reached out and grabbed her, keeping her still.

“Get up here.” He commanded, and Y/N nearly choked on air.

“Sorry, what?” She sputtered, both surprised and nervous at his declaration. The Doctor did say that he’d have a hard time keeping thoughts in his head.

“The wound is on my right. I shifted to the right. There’s room on my left. _Get up here._ ” He repeated, explaining the concept to her as if she were a child. Y/N debated it for a while, before moving to the left side of the bed and crawling up into it. She looked at him curiously.

“Closer.” Was all he said, giving her permission to snuggle up to him. She put her arm over his bare chest, making sure to avoid the wounded area. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, hugging her body tight to his. This was so foreign to her. He usually didn’t even like other people touching him at all, and now he was cuddling her! She figured it was simply the medicine making him loopy like The Doctor said. She smiled anyway, choosing to simply revel in the feeling of being so close to him. They relaxed like that for several minutes before The Master broke the silence, saying three words that nearly made Y/N stop functioning entirely.

“I love you.” He said simply, as if he was just asking how her day was and not flipping her entire world upside down. Her wide eyes shot up to meet his, a calm expression on his face. “Really?” She asked a little too excitedly. He nodded, smiling cutely at her.

“Of course. Why else would I be traveling with _him_ , unless I had a reason to? I’ve always loved you.”

She began to get excited, but she recalled The Doctor’s words. ‘I’d ignore anything he says if I were you’ he advised, and she deflated as the realization set in.

He was just out of it. He probably didn’t know what he was saying. She could deal with one heartbreak today, but two was proving to be almost too much. She shifted so that her head was resting on his chest, facing away from him so that he couldn’t see the fresh tears forming in her eyes. Of course, that would be when The Doctor came back in.

She began to move, but she noticed that he hardly even glanced their way. Weirdly, he didn’t look the slightest bit surprised at their position. He scanned The Master with his screwdriver, seemingly satisfied by whatever readings he got.

“So, did he fall asleep then?” He asked, and it was only then that Y/N realized that The Master’s eyes had closed and his grip on her had loosened. She smiled sadly at him, recalling the situation.

“Yeah, I guess.” She answered, her voice laced with disappointment. The Doctor frowned.

“Did he sat anything weird?” He asked, and she noticed he had a weird inflection in his voice, almost as if he was hiding something. She shook her head.

“No, nothing. He’s been quiet.” She replied, apparently not realizing that her current position snuggled up to him proved otherwise. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and she could’ve sworn she saw a hint of a smirk flash across his face.

“Well, that’s good.” He commented simply before going to leave the room. He had only been out for a couple of seconds before she heard a 'Oh, by the way’ sound from the corridor. He popped his head back in the door. Y/N had already laid her head back down on The Master’s chest, but she could still see him. The Doctor had a mischievous smile on his face, one that she wasn’t entirely used to seeing.

“I forgot to mention earlier… That medicine only makes _humans_ loopy, not Timelords. _Soooooo,_ ” He drew out the syllable as he watched the pieces click together in her head, “anything he’s said to you was one hundred percent honest. So, well, do with that what you will.” He finished, winking at her before disappearing around the corner again. Her eyes were wide once again, and she began to get up to follow The Doctor to ask him to clarify why he’d lied to her earlier (or possibly murder him for lying to her), but when she felt The Master’s arm tighten around her, she knew that his words were true. His words were true, and _so were The Master’s_. She felt the latter-mentioned man chuckle, the sound reverberating through his chest. It was then that Y/N decided.

Now that she knew that The Master wasn’t dying…

**_She was gonna kill him._ **


End file.
